The New Maiden
by Kira1399
Summary: It has been a month since the events of Traumend, and the remaining Maiden's mirror's start to ripple... Who will they find in the new N Field they are trapped in, finding many mysteries along the way? PS, I wrote no specific character, as I didn't want to ruin it - although you might find it obvious! I changed the title, because it's obvious!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a Rozen Maiden fic (I guess you figured, huh?) for my favourite Maiden! Don't flame me, I tried to include Bara-chan, as loads like her. I really DO think Kirakishou is more powerful than Barasuishou, as Barasuishou has the power of crystal, and Kirakishou has the power of the crystal AND white rose, so its 2:1. But then, they both have kick ass crystal swords, so it's 3:2. Ever no****ticed the difference between Suiseiseki, Hina Ichigo, Kirakishou and Suigintou, Kanaria, Souseiseki, Shinku? Well, the latters all have powers which are killing/shooting/painful, and Suiseiseki, Hina Ichigo and Kirakishou have powers of entanglement, powers to keep their victims? trapped in their vines/plants. But Kira chan has also power to hurt also.**

**Suiseiseki: What a chibi, desu-**

**Arwen: Wha?!**

**Shinku: Suiseiseki, be kind to her, she's writing a story.**

**Arwen: Tha- wait, I will NOT say thank you to Shinku, you horrible doll.**

**Shinku: How impudent. (Kicks Arwen's knee)**

**Arwen: Your kicking does not work on me. I wore shinpads. MWA HA HA.**

**Hina Ichigo: Hina likes Arwen! But not when she's mean to Shinku...**

**Suigintou: Why? She's mean to you all the time. She didn't even give you fair shelf space.**

**Hina Ichigo: How did you know, unyuu? **

**Suigintou: ...**

**Suiseiseki: You ****spied**** on us, desu!**

**Arwen: Don't get mad at her, she's really nice to me. *Cough* And most suited to be Alice *Cough***

**Shinku: Hmph.**

**Suigintou: You... really think so? (bashful)**

**Arwen: I didn't say anything... *Cough* Of course *Cough***

**Suigintou: Thank you... no one else really... really thinks...**

**Arwen: Your welcome. This is a one shot, but if you want me to continue, then tell tell TELL, okay?**

**? ? ?: (Mystical) Arwen1299 does not own Rozen Maiden or it's characters, just the story line...**

**Suiseiseki: That's right, desu - HEY!, WHO ARE Y-**

**Arwen: ON with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Shinku and Suiseiseki**

Shinku slept in her case peacefully. Just before that, she had of course, as usual, claimed that nightime was for sleeping and was not a flexible statement. It had been a month since Barasuishou had been broken with Enju and Father had revived them, except for the ones not broken by Barasuishou. Shinku could tell Suiseiseki was missing Souseiseki, and Kanaria often found it very lonely without Hina Ichigo around. Suigintou had given up fighting, and had stayed with her medium, supposedly, not wanting to be with Shinku "At ALL".

_And we still haven't found the seventh doll... the TRUE seventh doll... _thought Shinku.

Suddenly, she felt a ripple go through her body.

_This must mean..._

She quickly sprung her case lid upwards, to see Suiseiseki sitting in her box too, lid wide open. Shinku turned her head to her medium, Jun, and saw him asleep in bed. She turned back to Suiseiseki.

"Suiseiseki, did you feel-"

"Yes, desu! So that means..."

"The N Field is active again... with much power inside..." Shinku said slowly.

The two dolls raised themselves out of their cases and walked to the door. Shinku reached for her cane next to the door and pointed it at the door handle, swinging it over and opening the door. Suiseiseki had a worried look on her face, being slightly tetchy ever since Souseiseki broke. They made their way downstairs and reached the closet with the mirror. Sure enough, it was glowing white and rippling, showing immense power. A small giggle was coming from it, and not a good one. Suiseiseki gave a small noise of alarm and hugged Shinku in fear.

"Calm down, Suiseiseki. That giggling... the last we heard of it was from..."

Shinku's eyes widened.

"Barasuishou."

Suiseiseki leapt away from Shinku and launched herself at the mirror.

"Let's go, desu! They could have Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica! We could get it back!"

"Yes... perhaps we should..." she murmured.

And cautiously, the green and red dolls entered the mirror, to the source of the sinister giggling.

* * *

**Kanaria**

Kanaria was standing on Michan's desk chair, looking at herself in the mirror happily with one of Michan's new doll hats from a new doll store across the street - Enju's had long since closed.

_Good thing, too, Kashira. Bara Bara was creepy, any doll maker who makes a doll like that has GOT to be weird, right?_

She sighed. She was supposed to go to her case AGES ago, but she stayed up admiring her new hat.

_Hey, I wonder how Shinku, Suiseiseki and Hina I- Oh wait. Geez... I miss Hina..._

_S_he sighed sadly, and made for her case in the next room, but then, she saw out of the corner of her eye - a bright, rippling light.

**(Kanaria: FAIRY LIGHTS!? YAY, KASHIR-**

**Arwen: Shut up.)**

"Nani?" she said curiously. She touched the mirror as it rippled.

_Hmm... this is WEIRD, kashira... is there something in the N Field?_

Kanaria thought for a moment. Shinku and Suiseiseki might be there too, if she was in trouble! So she should go, right? She deflated.

_Kashira... I've made up my mind!_

Kanaria struck a pose.

"Kana, the most intelligent of the Rozen Maidens, will see what this light is, and stop it!" she said impressively.

She quickly grabbed her violin case from beside the desk and leapt into the mirror, throwing off her new hat.

* * *

**Suigintou**

Suigintou sat on the window ledge in her medium's, (Megu) hospital. Megu was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

_How foolish. It's good she got slightly better, though._

She shook her head quickly.

_I'm the foolish one, I'm the one who likes her medium._

She stared out the window for another couple of minutes, before noticing a strange light above Megu's bed.

_What - Oh, it's the mirror... why is the mirror shining... is it the N Field? I bet it's Shinku - what an annoying doll. I'll go and tell her to either go away, or fight her._

She smirked and flew into the mirror, taking one last look at Megu before she went.

_I'm coming Shinku - and you're really going to regret bugging me._

* * *

Shinku and Suiseiseki came out of the portal above and landed on their feet. Suiseiseki held on to Shinku, scared.

All around them was a huge crystal cave, and right in front of them: a mansion size palace made intirely of crystal as well.

"What is this, desu? It's really weird - do you think Suigintou did this, desu?" Suiseiseki said quietly, creeping round the crystal stalactites.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Now, now, Suiseiseki. Do you really think it's right placing all the blame on me?" Suigintou gave a evil giggle. She sat on a large stalactite, legs dangling down.

Shinku and Suiseiseki wept their heads round to Suigintou.

"You? You're behind this?" Shinku said accusingly.

Suigintou giggled again.

"No, Shinku. As a matter of fact, I thought YOU were behind this."

"No. I would never do such a horrible thing."

Suigintou looked affronted by this.

"Now, I thought we'd gotten past this. We don't talk, we don't fight. Why would I go back our deal?"

Suiseiseki moved out from behind Shinku curiously.

"If this wasn't you, desu... then who was it?

Suigintou hopped down from her stalactite, a smirk no longer on her face.

"I don't know. How would I know?"

Suiseiseki blinked.

"Maybe you can help, then - we can find Souseiseki and Hina's Rosa Mystica together!" she said.

"I do not want to, but it seems we have to. Will you work with us?" Shinku said calmly.

"Alright. Just this once, Shinku. But only because the portal's closed behind me, and I do want to go back."

Suiseiseki looked shocked.

"But... that's weird, desu! I can open the door for us! Sui Dream!"

She called her artificial spirit forth, and raised her arms.

"Open the door to the human world!"

Sui Dream hung silently in midair.

"What, desu? You... can't?" She said to Sui Dream.

"Well, Suigintou. It looks as if we can't get out. So the only thing to do is go forward and look for a way out, or the thing that's stopping us getting out, hopefully getting Souseiseki and Hina Ichigo's Rosae Mysticae back along the way... or just stay here until the door opens." Shinku said thoughtfully.

"Hey, staying here doesn't sound too bad, kashira!" came Kanaria's voice behind the crystal.

Suiseiseki huffed.

"I knew at some point the chibi - chibi had to come. She's so annoying, desu."

Kanaria came out of the shadows and smiled at them all.

"Kana's here to find out what the noise was!" she smiled happily.

Suigintou sighed irritably.

"The whole gang's here. Great. Kanaria, the door's closed, we can't get out."

"Wha? Really, kashira? Oh... then... let's find out how to get out!"

"Shinku already said that, desu!"

Shinku looked out to the crystal palace. It had a... sinister air to it.

_Indeed, we will have to get out of this place. Quickly._

* * *

**Arwen: Okay, this isn't going to be a one shot, as the plot was turned larger to fit some speech by everyone. Sorry If you just wanted a one shot!**

**Suiseiseki: We have basically gotten NO further in the plot. We're just talking. When do we find Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica, desu?!**

**Arwen: Luckily, in my OC's here in bold, Souseiseki's alive, but not in the actual story though.**

**Souseiseki: Very much so.**

**? ? ?: The plot thickens . . .**

**Suiseiseki: OKAY, TELL ME WHO THE HEL- **

**Arwen: I'll update soon, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arwen: Hi! This is chapter 2, YAY! BTW if you know who IT is, until I reveal, don't say, otherwise it ruins it! And, I'm sorry if you think it's bland (the title) but I can't think of anything else! Also, Arwen is me, okay, cause of LOTR, but I changed it to Kira1399. And, to be honest, ppl spell Rosa Mystica in different ways, some ppl say Rosae Mysticae, and Roza Myztica! So, sorry if you don't like how I spell it.**

**Suiseiseki: Also, she's sorry if she reviews higgledy piggledy, desu, but -**

**Kanaria: Inspiration comes and goes, y'know?**

**Suiseiseki: How DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME?! I WAS TALKI - **

**Arwen: If we can keep it moving on, that would be nice.**

**Hina Ichigo: Ah! Hina's sorry!**

**Arwen: That's okay, you didn't do anything.**

**Kanaria: Suiseiseki was taking too long, with her "desu"s all the time.**

**Suiseiseki: Me, desu?! What about you?! And your "kashira's?!**

**Suigintou: This chapter will hopefully have us not dying.**

**? ? ?: The future unravels, and the Rozen Maidens find themselves in the crystal world...**

**Suiseiseki: WHO. ARE. YOU. DESU! I want to know, desu!**

**Arwen: Enjoy!**

**Suiseiseki: WAI-**

**Chapter 2**

(While the Rozen Maidens are going walkies around the N Field, imagine the song "Ghost Ship" from "Legend of the Dragoon OST" playing, okay, desu?)

Shinku walked towards the crystal castle **(I changed it to castle, I didn't want any thoughts of the "Crystal Palace" in England.) **cautiously as the others stared after her.

_Strange, it... has a strange glow to it..._

True enough, the castle seemed to have a pearly white glow emittating from it.

_But... mixed with lavender? But then, this HAS to be Barasuishou! Even if she did crumble into pieces._

"Shinku?" Suiseiseki snapped her out of her trance.

"We should move forwards." Suigintou said clearly, the voice ringing out through the N Field.

As if by response, a clear giggle rang through the N Field. The Rozen Maidens exchanged startled looks except Suigintou, who looked determinedly ahead.

_"We'll start there." _she pointed to the gate of the castle , and flew towards it quickly. The others followed in her wake. But as they reached it, small white crystal formation emerged from the ground, looking alarmingly pointy. They halted in their tracks, as they grew bigger and bigger and blocked their path completely. **(A/N: Can't seem to get it off italics, sorry!)**

Suigintou hissed.

"We can't get through those, we'd break. Whoever created these were well prepared..."

"Yes, desu, for once the sister killer is right."

Suigintou whipped her head round.

"You are never going to let that go, are you?"

But before Suiseiseki could answer, Kanaria's voice came out of no where.

"Hey, Kana's found an entrance! Look, look!" she said excitedly. The Rozen Maidens looked to where she was pointing to see a Kanaria sized gap between the crystals.

"Well done, Kanaria. Can you fit?" asked Shinku.

"Kana thinks so!"

"So get IN, desu!"

"We shall wait here." said Suigintou, but with a touch of impatience.

Kanaria squeezed into the gap and found herself in front of the large gate.

_How can I get in here, kashira... Oh look, the bars are bent over, Kana sized again! I'm going to go in! But... isn't this too easy, kashira? Oh, nevermind, I just want to find Hina Ichigo._

She jumped through the hole and into the castle, only to be greeted by an overwhelming sight.

In front of her, was a huge, empty, room with what seemed lots of columns and an altar in the middle. But it was what was on the altar which was disconcerting. It was the unmoving body of Barasuishou.

Kanaria gave a little scream and backed away.

_Oh Geez! It's Bara Bara! I should get AWA- Wait, kashira... she's not moving! So... Kana can get closer to investigate, right?_

She moved to Barasuishou's body cautiously, unless she would wake up.

_Wow... she's broken... just like Jun said she was when he saw her break in that creepy doll maker's arms. And her eye patch thing's missing too, kashira... Jun said that thing was an... an emotion inhibbi... an emotion inhibitor! Yeah, a thing that stops her from feeling emotion so she can kill really easily, kashira. She has that sword crystal too, the one she used to... to... kill me. And... that lavender light we saw earlier..._

She shook her head and backed away.

"I really need to get back to Shinku and the others now..."

She turned to run to the gate, but looked back at Barasuishou and grabbed her sword.

_Just in case, kashira._

She ran to the gate and sqeezed through again, before getting to the crystalline formations again, popping her head through to see the three Rozen Maidens waiting for her. They turned to her and saw the worry on her face.

"Kanaria? Well, what's there? Is there a way out?" rushed Suigintou.

"No, Kashira, but I found something really weird! You probably want to see it now!"

"Yeah, that's great, but we STILL need to get out of here, desu!"

Kanaria smiled smugly.

"Well, that's where Kanaria, the most intelligent of the Rozen Maidens comes in! I got a sword!"

"Where on EARTH did you get a sword, chibico desu?!"

Kanaria pulled her head out of the gap and swung the sword back, wobbling slightly. **(A/N: Well, she's not going to have much swordsmanship, is she?) **She crashed it onto the formation as the crystals smashed and fell onto the ground. Suigintou had her wings out to protect herself from shards, while Suiseiseki hid behind Shinku. Thankfully, the shards fell around them. Kanaria was quietly panting from the weight of the sword, and said;

"I'm NOT a chibico... *pant*... y'hear?"

Suigintou pushed past the others to see an unhindered view of the castle. She walked into the castle, summoning her artificial spirit.

"Mei Mei..." she murmured quietly, as the purplish artificial light shone next to her.

When she saw the body, shocked. She quickly recovered and angrily strode over to Barasuishou, weilding her own sword high in the air, ready to strike. Before she could however, the others walked in as well and saw her and Barasuishou.

"Suigintou! Stop!" cried Shinku.

Suiseiseki reluctantly **(Well, Bara chan killed her too.) **heard Shinku and pointed her watering can at Suigintou as green vines shot out and wrapped themselves around Suigintou's sword arm. Suigintou growled and dropped her sword. Shinku nodded and walked towards Barasuishou, as the vines recoiled.

"Why can't you just let me -!" Suigintou spat.

"Because we need to analyse the situation. I know she killed you, she killed all of us here, but revenge can wait for later." Shinku said calmly. "Now, what IS she doing here?"

But her question went unanswered, as suddenly, long thin vines, thiner than Suiseiseki's, came out of the floor, wrapping themselves around the broken Barasuishou, as the Rozen Maidens stepped back in surprise. Once she was binded tightly, they snaked towards the others, wrapping around their ankles and wrists. They gasped and winced in pain, as they realised the vines had thorns in them. The thorny vines lifted them into the air **(If you want a physical image of how this would look, watch series 1 ep 6, where Suigintou has Shinku in the air by her feathers.) **as a louder giggle rang through the N Field.

A figure floated out of the shadows of the columns, closer to the Rozen Maidens.

"My my. I thought you would have figured that out already..."

* * *

**Arwen: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Souseiseki: Review please!**


End file.
